Sand of Steel
by WhyNotMe
Summary: When Sasuke's twin sister really starts going, she never stops. When she stops, she's not going anywhere. How does this work out in her favor when she's got no idea what she's doing? T for language, some inappropriateness, and my humor. GaaraxOC
1. The Uneventful Beginning

A mass of blankets sleeps peacefully as she lay on her side, curled up. She was about to eat a giant cookie, totally engulfed in her dream, when everything faded to pitch black. Voices buzzed.

"Kuro!" A voice called, falling on basically deaf ears. "Kuro, wake up!"

'Sakura?' Kuro thinks hazily, waking up. 'It is Sakura, with all her pink-headedness! But… I feel like I'm... missing something…' Kuro's eyes flutter open. She rolls onto her back. "Hey Sakura." She groans, her voice a mumble.

"Hey Kuro!" She says, _way_ to perky, _way_ too early in the morning.

"H-Hi Kuro-sama…" Hinata stutters.

Kuro sits upright, wide awake, knowing that more than one person was in her room. Naruto, Sasuke, Zuri, Zan, Hinata and Sakura were the ones in her room.

Naruto and Zan blush and look in a different direction. All the girls laugh.

Kuro looks down, remembering she went to sleep in your bra and panties.

"So? I'm in my underwear. Now explain why there is a party _in my room_!" She growls, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Zan steps forward. "Sorry Kuro. _Sasuke_ let us in." He says accusingly.

'Zan's the only one with enough balls to face me like a man.' Kuro thinks, crossing her arms over her almost exposed chest. "Any way, Haru-Sensei wants us to go to the Uchiha gardens."

'Why MY garden?' Kuro cries internally, groaning. "Ok. Let me get dressed!" She orders. hopping out of her bed to shoo every one out of her room.

Kuro gets dressed, her ears pressed to her skull.

When she's almost finished, She hops out of her door on one foot, slipping on her black ninja shoes, headed to the garden.

She growled, finally moving at full sprint, Her tail's fur standing. "He_ better_ have a good reason for this…"


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing

"Haru-sensei!"

"Kuro?" Haru says, his blind eyes blinking. "Hi." He says, nodding his head, making white hair fall into his white eyes.

"Everyone decided to throw a party in my room and it's _your_ fault!" Kuro hisses, pointing accusingly. The hair on her tail stood.

Haru-Sensei laughs once and scratches the back of his head before petting Kuro on the head. "Sorry Ku!"

"I thought I said don't call me that!" Kuro growls, shooing Haru's hand off of her head, at the end of her shorter-than-Konohamaru fuse.

"Anyway," Haru begins, ignoring the annoyed Kuro (Of course annoying her more). "First of all; Tomorrow, each of your Sensei will give you a entry card to the chunin exams. If you want to enter, make sure that your teammates want to, too or you can't enter." Kuro's ears perked. "I'll give my teams theirs today." Zuri and Zan hi-fived. Sasuke's team looked ecstatic. Well, other than Sakura.

Haru cleared his throat. All eyes were on him again, because that wasn't something Haru did. His face was serious. "Second, Watch out for a redheaded kid with a gourd on his back and the Rain village." Haru scratches his head again. "Dismissed?" Haru said, looking like he wanted to say more. "Oh, and don't try to attack him at this moment." Haru-Sensei adds, obviously talking about the red head. He walks away with his hands in his pockets. "He'll kill you." He says with a smile. "Ja ne~ child - ren!"

"Well, THAT was delightful." Kuro rolls her eyes, albeit exaggeratedly.

"But it was worth it too get info on our opponents. Right?" Sasuke smirks, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I guess." Kuro sighs. Leave it to him to make her feel like NOT killing her Sensei. "Well, Sasuke. You just heard about strong opponents. Watcha gonna do?"

"I think I'm gonna take a look around." He said. Unsurprising.

"You want some company? Good." Kuro walks with her twin brother. They both take to the trees, going the same way as Naruto.

Soon, the duo sees Naruto, Sakura, Kohonamaru, Moegi, and Udon gather together.

"Boss!" Kohonamaru whines. "You promised you'd play ninja with us today!"

"Naruto, how does a ninja play ninja?" Sakura asks, frowning.

Kohonamaru chuckles at Naruto. "That your girlfriend, boss?"

Naruto grinned. "You know, can't keep the girls off me!"

Sakura immediately responds, flooring Naruto.

"You're a horrible girlfriend! You bitch!" Kohonamaru yells.

'Heh. He pressed the wrong button' Kuro thinks, leaning into the shadows of the tree that she sat in.

Sakura chases the kids and Naruto, threatening them.

Kohonamaru bumps into a guy with a funny hat that reminded Kuro of cat ears.

He picks Kohonamaru up by the collar. "You know, that hurt, you little squirt."

Sasuke and Kuro grab some stones on their way to the next tree, where they'd have better aim.

"Hey, Let go of him!" Naruto yells.

"Hmph, you know, these kids are annoying. Makes me want to kill them." He smirked. Everyone looks shocked.

"Whatever, I'm not involved." The girl with the huge fan and ponytails says in her defense, her presence almost invisible.

Sasuke throws the first stone at his wrist.

Kitty boy lets go on impact. Kuro throws the second stone hits his head to get his attention. He glares up in the tree, holding his wrist. Ponytail blushes slightly, probably because of Sasuke. Konohamaru is scolding Naruto for not being cool like Sasuke and Kuro, and Sakura, Moegi and Udon are admiring the duo.

Kuro leans against the tree in the shadows, and Sasuke is sitting on a branch with a leg hanging off.

And for the first time in a while, Nyako twitched in his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: First Encounter

"Grrr… A Show-off. The ones I hate the most! Get down here, Squirt!" The sand boy yells, oblivious to Kuro's presence.

Kuro and Sasuke glance at each other, sharing a conversation of the eyes.

'This guy is getting on my nerves, Kuro.'

'He is hilarious! Come on Sasuke he's funny!'

Kuro walks into the light with the balance of a cat, and Sasuke crushes the stones in his hands, turning them into a fine dust.

Sasuke and Kuro speak at the same time, two different things being announced.

"Leave our village. Now."

"Get the Hell out of our village!"

Kitty boy looks at Kuro, smirking. He asks, "And what's your name, cutie?"

"Kuroneko… Kuroneko Uchiha." Said girl glares and says, "And what's your name, kitty boy?"

"Don't call me that. My name is Kankuro."

She already didn't like him.

Suddenly she feel a strange presence. A monotone voice scolds, "Kankuro, cut it out. You're a disgrace to our village."

Kuro whips behind herself to see who must their leader. It's the redhead boy.

_"Oh, and don't try to attack him at this moment." Haru-Sensei adds, obviously talking about the red head. He walks _

_away with his hands in his pockets. "He'll kill you."_

And he's hanging upside down. Heheheh.

Kankuro seems afraid. He stutters a response of, "Bu-but, they started it and…"

"Shut up." The red head boy said coldly. "I'll kill you."

Everyone stiffened.

Kankuro was totally scared. "O-Ok, I'm completely a-at fault." Kuro could barely hear his breathy, mumbled 'Geez'.

Redhead glanced at Sasuke and Kuro. "I'm sorry for anything that he did." Redhead turned into sand and appeared by Kankuro and ponytail.

Sasuke and Kuro jumped down from the tree, both landing perfectly.

Sasuke starts the string of stupid by asking, "Wait, who are you?"

Ponytails turned, a light blush on her face, and said "Who, me? I'm Temari." She smiled.

Another fangirl? Oh, man...

"No, Him, With the gourd on his back." Kuro and Sasuke say at the same time in the same tone of voice.

Sasuke looks at Kuro, confused. "Hey, It's a twin's intuition!" She meows jokingly, winking. "Anyway I want to know, too." She says seriously with a sly smile.

"Gaara… of the dessert." The red head responds. "I'm curious about you, too. Who are you?"

"Sasuke… Uchiha. This is my Twin sister."

"I guess you can call me Kuro." She says, shrugging.

Naruto runs up shouting at the red head, killing the murderous mood. "Hey, hey! Wanna know my name?"

"Not interested." Is all Gaara says. "Come on." He says to the other two.

Kuro watches the trio until they disappear. She then turns to the group to say to Sasuke, "I'll win. How much you

wanna bet, Sasuke?"

"Hmph. I Bet 5000 yen you lose." Sasuke says, his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed.

"I Bet 6000 that I won't!" She says overconfidently.

"He has a-"

Kuro's eyes turn from red and black to her normal black eyes. "Yeah, I know. He has a Ultimate defense, too."

"Hey, What was that?" Sakura asks.

"My Shikakureiki Sharingan." She, said sounding annoyed.

"Hey, hey! Wait, I just noticed something!" Naruto Yelled.

"Congrats Naruto." Kuro said, smiling jokingly. "You did something smart!"

"Anyway," Naruto says, pouting, flicking Kuro on the forhead childishly. "Kuro, you said that he 'has a ultimate defense, too.' What did you mean 'too'?"

"...My ultimate defense is..." Kuro draws out one of her kunai before extending the blade to be as long as she was tall, then making it smaller then a pin. "My metal. I use it as an semi-automatic shield and attack mechanism… That's basically what ultimate defenses do." Kuro snickers before composing her face so that she was emotionless, thinking hard. "Anyway I'm gonna go train. Bye!" Kuro yells, all ready far from the group, grinning widely.


	4. Chapter 4: Training

Kuro whent to her own secluded spot to train, a place where many memories lay dormant, good and bad: The Uchiha gardens!

Kuro walked around until she was in the forestry part of the gardens. "There are different ways to train…which to start with? …I know!"

The raven haired girl set up small targets that were tied to wires and summoned her 10 ninja cats.

"Everyone here?" The girl stopped to name each one. "Black, White?"

"Here, babe!" The black cat said in response, flicking his tail.

"Yes, ma'am!" The white cat smiled, wrinkling her nose at the perverted black cat who was, unfortunately, her brother.

Kuro continued. "Brown, Grey, Blue, Red?"

"Y-Yes!" A brown queen stuttered, her ears pressed shyly to her head.

"Yes, Mistress!" A grey cat said in response, standing sure and poised.

An almost blue tom grinned lopsidedly. "Hi!"

A red queen lazed about, basking in the glow of the sun. "Here~!" She meowed, totally relaxed.

"Yellow, Orange, Pink, Tan?"

A yellow male proudly walked, his tail in the air. "Hello, my dear!" he greeted, like a father.

Orange and pink both mewed cutely, only being kittens and not knowing how to speak.

Tan smiled in that motherly way. "Yes, deary."

"Perfect! Lets get started."

Kuro throws some shuriken and try to hit the center of the targets. For each target hit, a random weapon was thrown at her from a random direction.

Instead of using one weapon, She hit them away with her signature move - The 8 elemental kitty claws, fire, ice, poison, shadow, water, earth, air and electric – Which was a mix of gen jutsu and taijustu. Alternatively, she dodged.

Kuro had developed the Elemental Kitty Claws with the help of Blue, Gray, Brown and Sasuke, combining the agility of a Cat and the Gen-jutsu of the Uchiha clan. The Kitty Claws aren't all that complex, it's just the change of where Chakra is expelled. How it travels to the hand ultimately decides if it works or not.

"You guys can go back now." Kuro tell the cats after some hours. She panted, her ears pointed away from her face.

"Ok. See you later, Mistress!" Gray says, leaving in a cloud of smoke. Most of the cats follow suite.

Black is the last to leave.

"Hey, bring a training buddy next time. Maybe Sakura or Ino." He winks. "Maybe when their chests are a bit larger, maybe Hinata sized."

"Leave, you perverted cat!" Kuro hissed, her teeth becoming fangs and her hair, tail and ears standing on edge in annoyance.

"Fine." He says, now indifferent, leaving in a white cloud of smoke.

Kuro walked to a river, not far from where she was training and undressed. She counted how many scratches there were. "Not too many...Maybe I should train the Cats more...Ack! What about Hitsuchimizu?" Kuro groaned, falling into the river, all of her weapons nearby on the shore. She treated the small scratches so they didn't get infected. She was cautious like that.

As She lay in the river, She could feel a fish rub her back and go under to catch it, stalking it like a fishing cat would. Though, she is immediately distracted by the tickle of smaller fish against her feet.

Suddenly, everything goes silent.

She could sense many presences and immediately lower into the water so it goes over your shoulders in case it's a boy she knew that Sasuke set up to come here. Kuro grabs her kunai, only her nose and eyes above water, only to see Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata, all coming from different directions.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed, her face redder than a beat. "I ALMOST ATTACKED YOU!" She pointed accusingly.

The boys blushed like mad when they noticed Kuro's pile of clothes. Kiba, more importantly, had a nosebleed.

Kiba started to stutter. "U-uhm...Sorry, Sasuke said we could come up here and-and-and..."

'Gah! The puppy _likes _me?' Kuro thought wide eyed. "Shoo, shoo! Jeez…" She moaned, cutting off the dog boy. The boys happily left without being told twice.

The girls crack up once the boys leave.

Kuro, on the edge of ripping off their heads, closes her eyes and open them again, her eyes red and black.

A large rock beside them exploded and they yelped, getting hit by shards of smoking rocks. They ran away, following the boys.

"Bakuhatsu. Sharingan." Is what Kuro says, smiling an evil grin that matched the glint in her target-shaped Sharingan eyes.

Kuro continues to swim, grumbling. "People are so strange, going onto private property with my brothers permission. Don't they know, I'm the one who ends up suffering!"

A sea foam eye floats towards Kuro in the middle of her rant. She looks at it in a puzzled way, circling it. After closer examination, she can see it was made of sand. She pokes it softly and the sand scatters. Since she was fed up and didn't want more 'visitors', she got dressed.

Gaara comes out of the forest afterwards, Indifferently glaring at her.

Kuro looked at him in his, eyes wondering why the hell he was here.

…Sea foam…eyes…

"GHA! You little PERVERT!" She yelled, wide-eyed. Every hair on her body stood.

"What are you on about?" He asks with a blank expression, his voice monotone.

"YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!" She shrieked, her face more red than Hinata's when embarrassed around Naruto. She was panicking. She could feel Nyako moving, hear his groaning as he flipped over in his sleep.

"Untrue. I was watching to see if you were like me. I see your not." He said, still indifferent to the alarm in this situation.

'Translation,' Kuro thought with a tsk, calming herself so that Nyako wouldn't wake up. 'He was spying on me' Kuro had a vein popping out of her forehead.

Gaara sighed before he continued talking. "I didn't see anything."

Kuro grabbed him by the collar. "Ever do that again and I'll pummel you into a pulp. Little brat." She spat, her tail and ear fur still standing, her hair in its normal place.

Suddenly, She was caught up in a sand trap.

"!"

She couldn't move her feet. The sand continued to travel upwards.

For a few minutes, Kuro struggled a bit, the sand scratching her exposed skin and making her clothes become tattered.

Nyako totally flipped over again, roaring in his sleep.

Kuro didn't struggle anymore, afraid of waking up Nyako. He might bitch at her again (Which was very ironic). "I don't fear death! This won't get you anywhere!" Kuro sneered. "But you got guts." Her eyes closed briefly, only to open them while announcing, "Waruiyume Sharingan!"

Kuro could feel the marks in her eyes spin. Everything went black as she viewed Gaara's worst nightmare. No one was around. No one to kill…?

Soon she heard sobs and an echo. "I don't want to be alone..." The voice sobbed, screams following.

Kuro grins, walking forward. She was now standing in a desert. She could feel her body go back a few years, if her hair now hanging in her face was any hint. "THIS is your worse nightmare? Pathetic." She puts her hand in a fist and puts her thumb pointing towards the floor.

Gaara looks up at the younger Kuro, his own face rounded and his hight lowered.

Kuro shrugs, "Oh well." She says. "Release!" She orders, both of them back in the Uchiha Garden's forest.

"What was that?" Gaara asked, growling, feeling exposed.

"My Sharingan that animates your worst fears." Kuro boasted, her tail flicking with joy.

"…" Gaara simply stared, amazed and pissed at the same time.

"Hey, your nightmare. I'm going to prepare for MY chunin exams." She says, implying that she'd obviously win. "Bye." She winks and sticks her tongue as she walks away, leaving Gaara alone, pissed and, well, pissed.

"Oh and you shouldn't use your sand for the rest of the day." She added, sneaking behind Gaara.

When Gaara turned, she wasn't there.

"Damn her..." He said, leaving the forest.


	5. Chapter 5: The Chunin Exams Begin!

Kuro arrives at her home, heading straight to her room, ignoring Sasuke as he ignored her.

She sat on her bed, staring up at the wall that had weapons next to it, strapped down so they wouldn't fall. She decided on the weapons she was going to use: her kunai and shuriken, of course, her duel dancing swords, which were golden in color, a few Needles, and a Sai.  
>"Better go to sleep." She says, massaging the back of her neck. "I need at least twelve hours." She said, looking at her clock, which said 5 o' clock.<p>

When her head hit the pillow, She wondered about her strange day. "What did that Gaara guy meant by 'Like him?'" She asked, deepening her voice when quoting Gaara. She thought about him a little longer. She snickered. "He's really kinda cute."

She soon fell asleep.

For the next three days, She trained like a mad woman. She never saw Gaara again.

On the fourth day, She walks through the building door with the Z twins flanking her to enter the chunin exams.

They walk up one flight of steps.

Sasuke's team, Hinata's team, Tenten's team, ShikaInoCho, and a bunch of kids were in front of a door that said "301" on the sign above.

"Please let us in!" Tenten pleaded, only to get punched and sent to the floor.

People started whispering "Brutal" and "Harsh" to each other.  
>The guys who block the doors laugh. "You think that's harsh? Fuck outta here! Being here ain't no joke! This is us being nice!" Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura approach the two boys.<p>

Kuro smiled at them and waved. They smile back and face the two jerk wads blocking the door.

"Go away, your blocking the door." Sasuke announces in an intimidating voice as Kuro and the Z twins leave.

The three get to the entry room and register. The man behind the desk instructs them to go through the two doors over near a bunch of scary, strange grass Nin.

They walk through the doors to see a bunch of ninjas that are just plain creepy.  
>'Maybe we should have waited with the grass nin.' Kuro thought, massaging her neck nervously, chuckling to herself.<p>

"Heh. This is just-" Zan starts, grabbing his over sized axe.

"-A freak show." Zuki finishes, grabbing a kunai.

The other leaf ninja finally walk in, already being loud and embarrassing and pissing the wrong people off.

"Hey, keep it down!" A silver haired guy says. "These people are touchy, Especially the rain and sound village ninja." He informs, pushing his round, silver rimmed glasses up in a hot, nerdy way. "I am Kabuto."

"Nice to meet you! I'm NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Guess who?

"I know. I have your information on," he pulled out some cards. "These chakra cards. I have info from the last seven years 'cause, well, I failed seven times." He scratches his head.  
>'Shady hot guy? Damn, I was looking for some sugar outta him!' Kuro sneers as she thinks that.<p>

"You ain't got nothin' on me!" Zuri said, leaning over, purposely showing off cleavage.

After a while of explaining how the cards work, Sasuke asks, "Do you have information on people?"

"Of course. Someone catch your eye?" Kabuto asks suggestively.

"Gaara of the Dessert and Rock Lee."

"Well, you know their names." He pouts, "That's no fun!" he pulls out two cards easily.

"Show them to me." Sasuke orders.

The blank cards become detailed with a picture of the two ninja, their teammates, and sensei.

"Well, with Lee, his Taijustu is excellent along with his use of weapons though he's not very impressive anywhere else.

"Now, there's Gaara… no D missions, six C, fourteen B and, Wow, three A rank!" He looks frustrated, "Hmm. not much else on him…"

"Hey what about the sound?" Kuro asks, her ears perked as her tail swayed.

"They are a new, small village. Only three entered the exams, the aren't special." Kabuto dismissively waved a hand.

Kuro could hear, within the buzzing of voices, an angry voice. "Aren't special, eh? Heh, we'll teach him…"

The owner of the voice moved towards Kabuto, barely missing his nose.

Kuro was about to draw her sword.

But Kabuto's glasses shatter.  
>Kuro drops to her knees, covering her ears as best she can. That <em>sound<em>.

When she recovers, the whole scene had changed.  
>"I hate it when that happens." Kuro hissed, looking up at a good number of proctors. She stood, her ears still quivering against her head.<p>

"Stop this nonsense! Do you want to fail _before_ the exams even start?" The tallest one asked.

"Sorry. This is our first time… we're a little excited…" The leader of the sound ninjas replies in a raspy, quiet voice.

"Hmph. Well, I am Ibiki Marino! I will be your first Proctor! Now, everyone grab a written test and..."

"W-w-_writen_ test!" Naruto asked, a vein popping out of his forehead and a twitching eye.

Once everyone had a test, and after Ibiki told everyone the rules, They all began to take the test.

Except one.

Kuro never even started the test.

Kuro grinned. If she started with ten points, and she could only _loose_ points, she knew the questions didn't need to be answered because you'd just keep your ten points.

She decided to draw the room, doing only a quick sketch of the people and paying close attention to the room. But, she payed close attention to Gaara, since she was still confused about the monotone peeping tom.

Soon, she became bored and fell asleep for a cat nap, making damn sure she didn't smudge the paper.

"All right, now for the tenth question," Ibiki announced, most definitely waking Kuro up. Ibiki continued, ignoring Kuro's groan. "You can choose to take this question and if you don't, you can always take this exam next time." Ibiki shrugged, his smile implying a catch.

Temari also felt this way and stood. "And if we do?" she asked harshly.

"Well if you answer wrong, you can never take the chunin exams EVER again!"

Everyone started to gasp and murmur.

Kuro looked around and saw 139 teams.

When she looked back again, only 36 out of the 139 teams were left.

Kuro didn't seem to care until she saw his hand.

"Naruto!" She gasped unbelievingly.

_ The_ Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes?" Ibiki asked in a smug tone.

Naruto slams his hand on the table.

"I just want to say that, I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I will never give up! Not when I've come this far!" He puts his other hand in a fist. "I can stay a genin for the rest of my life, for all I care! I'm still gonna be Hokage! Believe it! Bring on the tenth question!"

Kuro smiled with relief. That was the Naruto she knew and loved!

Ibiki looked around. "Anyone else want to drop out?" No one said a word. "You ALL pass!" Ibiki announced.

Everyone shouts angrily "Say what!"

Temari stands again. "But what about the tenth question?"

Ibiki snorted. "Don't you get it? That was the tenth question!"

Temari still looked confused. "Oh."

Ibiki keeps talking and you just play with your pencil.

Kuro gets up to leave while Ibiki's in the middle of talking, the Z twins flanking her like always.

They were half way to the door, when another proctor bursts through the window, shocking Kuro.

Zuri and Zan both look at Anko like she's a strange idiot. "Oh, wow." Zuri says, colliding her hand with her face.

"You jumped the gun again, Anko." Ibiki informed.

Zan laughs at Anko. "Sup, granny?" He asks.

Anko's eye brow twitches. "Who you callin' granny, punk?" She asks, her hands on her hips. She smirks, ignoring Zan's comment about her age. "Well, anyway, follow me to area 41."Anko said as she walked out of the door. "Also known as the forest of death!"


	6. Chapter 6: Demons

"Welcome to the 2nd part of the exams, Area 41, otherwise known as…the Forest of Death!" Anko said, grinning excitedly. She held out some papers. "Now sign these release forms. Some of you may die and I don't want to be responsible for any deaths! Other wise, it's my head for yours." She muttered something suspiciously sounding like, 'This job pays fucking good money.'

Naruto mocks Anko. "Phfft. I'm gonna win. Believe it!

"Ow!" he exclaims getting scraped on the cheek by a kunai.

"Heh. Kids like you are the ones that die first." She said whispering in his ear, licking the blood from his cut. (Er... Pedophilia blood play?)

"Your kunai?" a creepy girl from the grass asked, holding Anko's kunai in her tongue, right behind her. (Um… _ew! _I don't want my kunai if that's how I'm getting it back!_)_

"Why, thank you, grass ninja." Anko takes the kunai, "But don't come up behind me like that." She suggested. "You might end up dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I could smell the blood and got just a bit excited."

"Ho-hum…now everyone will be getting either an earth or heaven scroll." She held up a brown scroll and a white scroll accordingly. "Once you have both, head to the tower in the middle of this forest." She holds up five fingers. "Five days or you fail!"

Kuro's team goes to gate 14, the gate right next to Naruto's team.

Kuro was already curious about the contents of the Earth scroll until…

"Hey!" Naruto say's jumping on Kuro's and Zuri's back. "Hey girls!" He said grinning. "Hey Zan!" He said, looking up at Zan.

"Whoa!" Kuro screamed, falling onto the ground, dragging Naruto and Zuri with you.

Zuri stood.

"Get off of me, Naruto." Kuro said, her ears pressed to her head. "I love you like a brother, but you're on my spine, and it's not fun."

"Sorry, Kuro-Chan!" He says scratching the back of his head, not moving.

Sasuke pulls him off his twin's back. "Baka…"

"Who you calling a Baka, Teme?" Naruto yells, trying to start a fight.

"Anyway..." Kuro interrupts, cracking her knuckles. "I bet we'll take 30 minutes!"

"Kuro…" Sasuke trails off, shaking his head.

When the alarm screams at noon, Anko raised her arms and ordered out, "GO!"

Kuro and her team run in to the forest. "What's the plan?" Kuro asks them, keeping up with the older twins easily.

~12 Minutes into the Test~

"Easy. Find some ninja from the rain." Zuri said.

"No, the grass! There are only three of them!"

"Well then, what about the sound village? They have three and they did damage without touching that silver haired guy!"  
>"Fine, the rain village".<p>

The trio find three ninja from the rain.

Instantly, Kuro's Sharingan activated. "Ok," She says to them, hands on her hips, eyes glowing. "Which one of you has the scroll?"

One of the ninja sneered. "Which one of you, little demon girl?"

Kuro held up the earth scroll in full view.

"We're gonna–" Zan starts, smirking, grabbing his ceremonial spear.

"-Squash the competition!" Zuri ends.

"What competition?" Kuro says smoothly, her red and black eyes spinning with excitement.

"Burn." The twins say in unison.

"Ah well, I'll make this easy! _Earth Style: Sapping Roots!_" Roots shoot out the ground and rap around the rain Nin, who scream in shock. "Find the scroll." Kuro orders, pointing to the rain ninja who were restrained, her hand shaking. The Roots sapped their chakra and made it flow into where her team mate's skin brushed them.

The rain ninjas cursed loudly.

After a few minutes, Zan says "Hey, I found two scrolls! A heaven and earth!"

"Cool. Let's take em' both." Kuro says, walking away. "Zan, you get them."

Zan grinned, scratching each rain Ninja on their wrist with his ceremonial axe. After ingesting their blood, he drew a circle with an upside down triangle inside with his blood. He then stabbed himself in the heart with his spear. He then proceeded to lay down, praying to Jashin.

His very atheist sister stepped over him and stole the scrolls, rolling her eyes.

~27 minutes into the test~

"Hey, we're almost at the tower!" Zan announces, still proudly bloodied.

Kuro looks behind her, hearing the faint voices of someone behind her team.

"Come on Gaara, you've killed two teams! Let's just ambush someone!"

'It's Kankuro…' She thought, focusing a large amount of her senses on her ears.

Kuro landed on the ground. "You two keep going. I'm gonna have some fun."

"You better meet us outside the tower!" Zan yelled.

Kuro pulled out a dark blue robe and grinned. She put it on, tripping over the long robes.

"Smooth." She commented sarcastically, Nyako twitching again.

Finally, the Sand Ninja come into view.

Kuro pressed her white ears harder onto her head, trying to hide the white fur in her black hair, her cloak shadowing everything, her face, the shape of her hair, even her shoes.

Temari seems to see Kuro first. "Who are you?" She asks with a shout, coming closer, obviously uncomfortable.

Kuro grinned. Either Temari didn't remember her or Kuro was a fucking good actor.

Kuro held up the second earth scroll.

"Hey! It's an earth scroll! Lucky us!" Kankuro says, pulling out his puppet.

Kuro knelt onto the forest floor and simply rolled it to Gaara's feet.

Kankuro took a few steps towards Kuro. "Who the hell are you and why are you giving us your scroll?"

Kuro made her eyes glow bright red, simply to make Kankuro stumble back. "Are you a demon?"

Kuro nodded with a high pitched giggle, then waved her good bye. She ran to catch up with her team mates.

"That was weird." Temari said, tilting her eyebrow. "And there's a note for Gaara."

That was the last thing Kuro heard.

~30 minutes into the test~

"Sweet! We're in!" Zan said, planting himself on a couch.

"I'll look around or something." Kuro says uncaring as Zuri starts raiding the fridge, grumbling something about strawberry jam and Zan focuses on the camera feeds.  
>Once Kuro was upstairs, she fell onto one of the beds labeled for her team's gate. "Nyako, you're getting restless, aren't you? These fights will surely calm you down. I promise. Even if you don't get to fight, you'll go back to sleep."<br>Kuro's expression darkened, an evil smile gracing her childish face. "_This time, I don't want a fight. I want you to get a mate. Get fucking laid. You understand, right?"_

Kuro sneered, her face light again. "That mutt?"

Kuro's sneer stayed in place. "_No, kitten! You want the Raccoon! And, even if it's only lust for now, you want him!" _Nyako muttered. "_Wish you didn't, but..."_

Gaara's face popped into her head.

"Oh my god, really Nyako? Are you saying that you're gay?"

A loud crash startled Kuro before Nyako could yell at her, making her jump down a flight of stairs in her haste.

"What was that, Zuri, Zan?" She asks, panicked, still crouched down like a cat, facing away from the door.

"I'm sorry, Kuro. It's fine, I just didn't think anyone else would get here that fast!" She said looking at the door. She then looked down sadly at her jar of jam and spoon.

"Damn show offs don't even have a scratch, or a drop of blood on their clothes." Zan said, going back to looking at the security cameras, picking at the dried blood on his clothes.

Kuro's eyes follow Zuri's confused gaze.

"Oh, Gaara's team…" Kuro smirks before winking at the siblings. "That was pretty quick!"

"Heh. You know, you're just as cute as before." Kankuro says, walking towards Kuro while winking back.

"I'd rather have the money."

"What?"

Zan turns from the televisions to Kankuro. "Don't try to flirt with her. You'll loose brain cells…"

Kuro laughed sweetly. "Damn skimpy!"

"She's also a pent up fetish whore as a side job."

Kuro giggled. "Damn skimp-..." She paused. "Wait, what the hell Zan!" Kuro growled at the older boy who was laughing.

"You're the Demon from the forest, aren't you?"

Almost everyone in the room turned to the emotionless red head.  
>Kuro put her hands on her hips as she swayed them in time with her tail. "Well, I'm a demon in many forests. What would make me <em>your<em> specific demon?"  
>No one but Nyako, Zuri and Zan laughed at, or even caught, Kuro's very subtle innuendo which, to anyone who understood, screamed, Why should I be yours?<p>

But, of course, Gaara didn't catch it. "Your eyes."

"Sasuke's eyes do that too."

The three closest to Kuro laughed loudly. She called him gay!

"The pale skin, the same movement, the giggles, your hair was hanging in your face, and the fact that the cloak flew open and I could see your skirt and shoes. Where you stood, there were shoe marks and demons can't step onto earth." Gaara's face was still straight, even while he and the raven haired girl in front of him were the center of attention.

Kuro smirked darkly, her eyes glowing brighter. "You're right for once you stupid cat."Kuro muttered, staring into the forest. "After exams, then?"

"Yes."  
>"See you then, Gaara-<em>sama<em>." She said, walking back upstairs.  
>Zan whistled. "Go Gaara-<em>Sama<em>." He teased.  
>Zuri looked at him, trying to open a new jar of jam. "I know right?"<br>"When was the last time she flirted like THAT?" Zan asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"What are you talking about?" Kankuro asked.  
>"Kuro, as you see, is strange. She flirts in a way that makes NO sense to us, almost no sense to the person that's being flirted with and all the sense in the world to her." Zan snickered. "It started when I laughed. She said, 'What would make me <em>your<em> specific demon?' You get it? That fucking cat must be messing with her. She basically asked, what's in it for 'us'?" Zan snorted. "Dun dun dun, I just taught you the way of the flirting Kuro!"

Zuri shouted. "FUCK!" She still couldn't get the jam open. "She also called Gaara gay."

Gaara's eye twitched.  
>"How the hell do you know all of this?" Temari asked.<br>"Because I'm lesbian." Zan responds.  
>"What the hell?" Kankuro asked.<p>

Zuri shouted with joy. "Strawberry jam!" She coughed, becoming composed again. "Oh, we came to the conclusion that straight guys are lesbian because they like girls, and straight girls are gay cause they like guys." She stuck her finger in the jam and sucked on it. She didn't notice Zan staring.

"But what does that have to do with-"

"Absolutely nothing."


	7. Chapter 7: Incest, Question Mark?

"Ok! Sparring time!" Kuro yells happily, securing her headphones onto her head and turning on her music. She hummed along to a song.

"Zan, you first!" She announces. "I want to practice against your water!"

Zan smirked. "Everyone wants a piece."

"I could live with out one." Zuri teased.

"Oi! Shut up!" Zan ordered, already fired up. "_Water style, Tsunami Tiger!"_

"_Earth style, Russian Roulette!"  
><em>  
>From out of the ground, a tiger made entirely of water burst from the ground, growling.<p>

'An underground spring? When did he-?'

Kuro was stopped in her thoughts when the tiger swiped at her.

Kuro's jutsu finally came into effect, six rocks came from the ground. She let them spin and shot one off.

When Kuro looked up, she saw Zan struggling to get out of chains and cuffs of earth.

His water tiger seemed to have disappeared.

And Kuro was victorious. "Yatta!"

Kuro starts walking away with a grinned, when sand rapped around her ankle. She stared at Gaara. "Let. Me. Go."

His eyes narrowed. "I want to talk." He says, the sand releasing her.

Zuri and Zan stood in front of their younger team mate, their arms crossed. Kuro shrugged. "Zuri, Zan, you can leave now. It's fine." She informed.

"Sure, Kuro!" The twins walk back to the tall tower.

"Temari, Kankuro." Gaara glanced at his siblings, making them both leave.

"So, what's up, Gaara?" Kuro asked, turning her two swords into a chair, sitting down on the cold metal.

"Zan told us what that little mind game was about."

"He taught you the way of Kuro, eh?" Kuro asked, propping her feet on four manipulated Kunai.

Gaara's eyes sparkled in slight amusement.

Kuro grinned at the small glint of joy. It felt like she was rewarded with his approval of her ways. That, and that little glimmer was probably the equivalent of a grin.

"Was he telling the truth?"

"Yeah. I'm weird like that." Kuro stood, gathering her manipulated weapons, and motioning for Gaara to follow. "That all?"

"Yes."

The two walk back to the tower in silence. Not an awkward silence, but a soothing one.

Kuro walked back through the doors to find Zuri, Zan wrestling, while Temari and Kankuro seemed to have wandered off. "Welcome back!" The twins greeted. Zan was pinned under his twin, grasping a jar of strawberry jam. Zuri was straddling her twin, her knee in between her brother's legs.

"Incest, question mark?" Kuro asked.

"NO!" They scream, standing straight. Zuri held her jam jar tight.

Kuro laughed. "Hey, I'm going to be in the kitchen, don't bother me." Kuro ordered, walking away.

"I'll be on the roof…" Gaara says walking outside, going the opposite way as Kuro.

"Hey, Zan." Zuri says, placing her finger into her jar of jam and then into her mouth in thought.

"Yeah, Zuri?" He asks in a bit of a confused tone, moving close to his sister.

"Do you think there's Something going on between Gaara-_Sama_ and Kuro?"

"Heh, I was thinking the same thing! So…How we gonna get them together?"

"I have an idea but for this, we need-"

"K-Kiba-kun, S-Shino-Kun, I see s-s-some powerful chakras. five in here, one on the roof."

"Sweet. Lets go, Hinata-chan! Shino!" Kiba howls like a wolf and Akamaru barks.

"Hey, Kiba-Kun, Hinata-Chan, Shino-Kun." Zuri and Zan greet team eight. 'Perfect.' They thought in unison.

"Hey Zan-Kun and Zuri-Chan!" Kiba greets with a crooked smile. Hinata bows slightly and her lavender, shy, wide eyes shift between Zuri and Zan. Shino just stands in place, his facial expression unknown because his face is covered up.

The sound of Kuro's singing came from the kitchen.

_ "The needle dropped_

_my track was hot_

_ we began to rock_

_ our eyes were locked_

_ I love your song_

_ go head girl sing along_

_ She said D.J.s Make my heart ache_

_ I say baby watch the place_

_ Shake it like a earth quake_

_Drop that 808 the walls begin to shake_

_ and it's too much for the club to take_

_It's shaking like an earth quake_

_ Devastation from the sounds I'm making_

_ and there's no escaping from – __Woah!__"_

Kuro looked behind herself to see a certain dog.

"Hey Kuro-Chan." Kiba said winking, his arm around her shoulder.

"H-Hello K-Kuro-Sama." Hinata stuttered.

Shino nodded his greeting before walking away to talk to Zuri.

"Hey, Kuro-Chan, what's cooking?" Kiba asks, getting a little too close.

"Oh, I forgot chopsticks... Just my lunch." Kuro says smiling, leaving from Kiba's embrace.


	8. Chapter 8: Hinata is a MIND READER!

~2 days, 5 hours, 29 minutes into the test~

Everyone was board.

Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee came, but they were off training.

"Hey," Kuro says. "Let's play a game!"

"S-Sure, K-Kuro-Sama." Hinata says. Everyone mutters their agreements.

"Ok, since Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Gaara-kun aren't here, we'll play without them!" A couple of people look at the cat girl strangely for calling Gaara '-kun'. "Who's up for strip poker?"

"Me!" Kiba says, over confident.

"Well, well. _Some_one is daring to day." Kuro says smirking, pulling out playing cards from her sleeves.

~2 Days, 5 hours, 53 minutes into the test~

By the sixth round, Hinata was down to her pants and bra, desperately trying to cover herself, Shino was almost fully dressed, the only thing missing being his glasses and coat, Kiba was only in his pants, Kuro proudly sported her white undershirt, shorts, arm warmers, a shoe and underwear, Temari was down to her fishnet and underwear, having just then lost her last shoe, Kankuro was left in his boxers, while Zuri and Zan were both in just their pants.

Zuri even had her arms behind her head, exposing her chest proudly. She laughed so hard at the boys stares and blushes. "Hey Shino! If you wanna fuck me, I won't say no!" She announced, winking at the flustered bug user.  
>Kuro laughed when Zan glared at the silent living hive, just daring him to take the offer.<p>

Outside of the tower was a frustrated red head.

'**Ha ha, You're jealous! **'

'No I'm not.'

'**Yeah, ya kinda are.'**

'Not.'

**'Why were you stalking the game?'**

'…'

**'Exactly.'**

'Shut it.'

**'Just go talk to her and once that's done, kiss her, then you just pull her pants down and-'**

'Shut the _hell_ up you god damned perverted sand raccoon!'

**'…Damn, all you had to say was quiet.'**

'…' Gaara could almost feel his IQ going down from talking to the stupid demon raccoon.

**'I heard that.' **The raccoon informed him.

'Good.' Gaara hissed at him.

Once Kuro was back in her clothes, she went outside for a walk, walking to an imaginary beat. Soon, the beat becomes real as Kuro starts to drum on the trees with some sticks.

_"I Can't get you out of my mind (my mind)_

_ with the way you walk,(walk)_

_ the way you walk,(walk)_

_ the way you walk,_

_ Baby, you should be a sign,_

_ the way you make me stop, (no)_

_ make me stop, (walk)_

_ make me stop,_

_ cause some like fast,_

_ and some like slow,(Slow)_

_ Ladies come (come) and ladies go (ladies go)_

_ lets skip the tell and lets just show._

_ Cause I want you to know~"_

Kuro stopped her (off key) singing when she heard the rustling of leaves. She dropped her 'drumsticks.' "Hi Gaara-Kun." She greeted.

"Kun?" he asked jumping out of a tree.

"Yeah. Kun." Kuro almost zoned out. She looked at the ground. "So?"

"You were stripping…" Gaara said, trailing off. "Why?"

"Yeah? That was part of the game, silly!"

"…" Gaara stared at Kuro. "Strange game."

Kuro turned towards Gaara. "Why do you care?"

'_Why do __you__care that he cares_?' Nyako asked slyly. "_I only told you to get laid, kitten!_" Kuro could imagine the cat with a coy look in his eyes.

'Shut. Up.'

'_Fine.'_

In Kuro's inner conflict, she barely noticed Gaara walking towards her.

When Kuro noticed, she started to back up, only to back into a tree.

Gaara pins Kuro to a tree, making her freeze nervously. He pulls her head down to his level, making soft contact with her lips.

Gaara licks Kuro's bottom lip, sucking on it slightly to get her to open her mouth. Kuro opens her mouth, as instructed, letting Gaara's tongue dominate her own. 'D-Damn.' was the only word that crossed her mind as Gaara and Kuro kissed as though they had been together for months.

'_Ok, _stop_ thinking like that.'_ Nyako orders.

'**Seriously, that's just rude.'** Shukaku agrees. '**Hot, but rude.'**

_"You think it's hot because it's like kissing her. Think of it from my side!" _Nyako hissed.

Shukaku laughed. "**Sux to be you!"**

'Details, Details. Now shut up.' Kuro sighed in her mind, not noticing that Shukaku had spoken to her.

Kuro leans into the kiss and closes her eyes, her arms around Gaara's tense shoulders, her hands in his hair, while his arms were arching her back towards him.

After a couple of minutes, Gaara pulls back, holding a weak kneed Kuro up. "Are you ok?"

Kuro nodded, a small smile gracing her flushed face. That kiss wasn't filled with simple lust, or any emotion for that matter. It was blank, almost like it was a test.

Gaara makes sure she's stable on her feet, and disappears in a cloud of sand.

Kuro blinked, once, twice, and heads back to the tower with a slight blush on her face. Nyako and Shukaku both screamed at Kuro on the way back, but she ignored them to the fullest extent.

When Kuro returned to the tower, Kiba's the first one to greet her with a wolfish smile.

"Hey, Kuro-Chan!" He says winking. "Huh? Why's your face red?" he asks with a confused look. The confused face is soon replaced with one that screamed, 'It was me, wasn't it?'

"O-Oh, no r-reason!" Kuro says, smiling and turning nine shades of red.

"Something's up that you're not telling us, Kuro." Zuri said smirking. "Did you spend some alone time with your special friend?" Zuri asked, her pinky up, giggling.

Kuro blushed even harder. "S-Shut up! I don't know what you're talking about!" She yells, about to catch a strand of stray hair.

Kiba catches it first and puts it behind her ear, softly brushing her face.

Kuro stepped back to let Kiba know that she didn't appreciate that.

_'Can you say, 'Awkward'?'_ Nyako asked.

'Yes. Awkward.' Kuro responded, a chuckle escaping her lips.

"What's so funny, Kuro-chan?" Kiba asked, smirking.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kuro grinned. "Anyway, I was thinking, earlier, I would create a Justu that could make me fly. It'd make missions so much easier!" Kuro said, trying to change the subject.

Hinata smiled shyly. "Th-that sounds amazing, Kuro-chan."

"Thanks, Hina-chama!" Kuro replies, rubbing the back of her neck.

Hinata smiled. Oh, mind reading Hinata!


	9. Chapter 9: Your Punishment

~4 days, 6 hours 47 minutes into the test~

It was 9:47 pm and Kuro was freaking bored. _Again._

_Kuro_ stepped out onto a balcony and stared at the lopsided moon and the surrounding stars.

She sighed and decided to practice her summoning jutsu.

Kuro drew markings on her arms in the shape of claws. She bites her thumb to pierce the skin. Smearing the blood down her arm, she closed her eyes and summoned someone she was not expecting.

"Hitsuchimizu?" The three heads of the human sized dragon nodded. Kuro cocked her head to the side. She didn't want to summon Him/her/him…did she?

Hi, Tsuchi and Mizu all smiled. The three heads were special. Hi and Mizu were boys and Tsuchi was a girl. Hi could see the past and record it, Tsuchi could see what was going on at the moment (which was more useful than most people thought), and Mizu could see the future.

"Mizu, My future…how does it look…?" Kuro asked, a little wary. She never really asked any of the three dragons these kinds of questions, so she didn't know the outcome.

Mizu nods and closes his eyes. The blue gem on his head lights to life, the glow blasting to the wall. It clicks loudly, making the fuzzy light move like a movie. The light flashes faster and faster, soon showing a picture and clicking with each blink.

"There's nothing there." Kuro pointed out.

Mizu stopped the pictures sadly.

"Thanks, Mizu." Kuro sighed.

The three dragons cocked their heads to the side. "Would you like us to stay by you, Kuro?" Mizu asked.

"We don't mind!" Hi grinned.

Tsuchi nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." The dragon came close to Kuro's side and lied down, allowing Kuro to pet the human sized dragon. 'Ok, I've decided. They are the most helpful dragons, even though they can't see my future.' Kuro thought to Nyako.

_'And why are you telling me?' _Replied Nyako, who sounded very grumpy.

'Sadly, you're the only one I want to talk to at the moment. Well, except for Gaara.' Kuro's cheeks flushed a little.

This made the demon inside of her groan. _'Don't fucking remind me. I see through your eyes and feel what you feel. I was kissing that raccoon...I want mouth wash, dammit!'_

Gaara was now arguing with Shukaku.

'**Really? You…you just let her go?' **Shukaku couldn't believe what he was hearing.** 'No…NO FUCKING WAY!'**

'Shut up already! Damned raccoon.'

Gaara lounged on the roof of the tower and watch the lopsided moon as Shukaku chatters on and on.

'You know what? Two things, first I'm starting to think you're a chipmunk. Second, why in hell would I listen to you when you can't even commit yourself to one girl?'

Shukaku quieted.

'Exactly.'

Gaara stared at the moon again, but was distracted by a clicking noise. _Click…click…click, click, clickclick-_

The clicks went faster and faster, becoming increasingly annoying. Gaara looked down to see a three headed dragon, each with a jewel in its forehead, each head colored red, green or blue. The blue head was making the clicking noise when it abruptly stopped.

"Thanks, Mizu." Gaara heard Kuro sigh. This brought the sparkle back into his sea foam eyes.

The three dragons cocked their heads to the side. "Would you like us to stay by you, Kuro?" The blue one asked in a smooth voice.

"We don't mind!" the red one said excitedly, grinning.

The green one shyly nodded in agreement. The dragon walked under the roof of the balcony, out of sight.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

Gaara jumped down and Kuro yelped a little. The sound made him curious. What was she thinking?

"O-Oh, hi, Gaara-Kun. What's up?" Kuro set her hand on the red dragon head, since it was the closest. The red dragon lifted its head and whispered into Kuro's ear a questioning look in its eyes.

Kuro blinked. "So?" She said defensively.

The dragon's muzzles had sly smirks on them.

Kuro blushed as if she could read its mind. "H-Hey! I thought you weren't able to-"

The dragons rolled their eyes. The light in the gems seemed to follow.

"Oh…Stop looking at my past!" Kuro hissed angrily.

Gaara just smirked through the whole show. He walked forward and grabbed Kuro's chin to look into her onyx eyes.

Kuro was surprised when her chin was grabbed. Her focus on her summoning jutsu was lost, making Hitsuchimizu disappear. She stared into those hypnotizing eyes and noted different emotions: Hate, fear, blood lust, lust, and how they all changed into confusion and, strangely, affection. Not quite love.

"G-Gaa-" Kuro started with a stutter, but when he kissed her lightly on the lips, she stopped. Kuro lightly kissed him back, nervous. Soon that nervousness was gone and the two were on the floor with Gaara straddling Kuro.

They both looked up when they heard the door slamming open and Kiba's voice. "Kuro, what-" The kissing ninjas heard Kiba's call as he burst through the door. Gaara moves, uncaring, to Kuro's neck, only glancing at Kiba.

"Kiba!" Kuro warned, her voice cracking when Gaara nipped at her neck. "Don't you dare-"

"Too late!" He says obviously pissed off. He threw two kunai, one to Gaara and another was badly aimed and heading towards Kuro. Kuro's swords lift and absorb the kunai while Gaara's sand stops the other in its tracks.

Kuro was mad now. "Run." She says plainly, sending needles after poor Kiba, who runs for his life.

~5th day into the test~

Kuro was glad to see everyone, including Sasuke and Naruto, at the tower in one peace. There were a lot of people so you thought there would be a preliminary round of fighting.

"Everyone gather in the arena! There will be a preliminary!"

Kuro smirked. "Knew it."

Everyone gathers in the arena. A sickly man approaches, asking if anyone wants to drop out from the exams.

Hell, he should! He needs to go to the hospital!

The silver head guy, Kabuto, says he quits. Kuro sends a glare his way. Something wasn't right… you didn't know _what_ wasn't right it just…_wasn't. __This was his seventh year in the exams. He's going to fail again because he's deaf in one ear?_

_ Fishy._

_ Too bad he's cute._

"Anyone-" -Hacking and coughing- "Else want to quit?" More coughing.

Kuro glanced around, spotting a few of her friends.

"Good. The first battle will be…" The screen flickers with different names. When you see Sasuke's name you glance around and see him holding his neck.

"Hm…" Kuro goes deep into thought as she walks up the stairs to the sidelines. She didn't see blood or a mortal wound.

"Ok, ready? Begin!"

Sasuke seemed to just dodge and not use anything but Tai jutsu. Kuro thought that was weird. Knowing Sasuke, he'd be going nuts. Something was defiantly wrong.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled when Sasuke was pinned down and having his chakra drained.

"Oh, that S-O-A-B!" Kuro growled, her hair rising. "Kick his ass!" She screamed at Sasuke.

Nyako agreed. '_KILL THE BASTARD. When Kuro gets bitchy, it annoys the hell out of me! Save me and KILL HIM!'_

_ "_Come on Sasuke-no-Baka!" A girl in the stands yelled, her brades falling around her face. She avoided all eye contact with a sertain Sensei. The sound sensei.

The sound Ninja's sensei seemed smug even though it was a leaf ninja who was winning.

"Get…" Kuro turns her attention to Sasuke as he mumbles. "Get off of me!" he shouts, kicking the leaf ninja off.

Kuro and Nyako both whoop and yell, "G_o_, _S_a_s_u_k_e_!_"

He starts using more Taijutsu, which surprises Lee. Kuro looked back and forth between the two, confused. She shook her thoughts off and watched Sasuke win his match.

"The winner is Uchia Sasuke!" The proctor announces.

Kuro didn't notice Sasuke start to sway on his feet. "Yeah! Go Sasuke!" She yells excitedly.

Nyako prods her mind. '_Look at Sasuke_!'

She sees Sasuke about to fall and jumps over the rail, catching him.

"K-Kuro…?" He mumbled, his eyes half open. Kakashi comes up behind you.

Kuro grins worriedly. "You better stay awake!" Kuro ordered.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted.

Kuro turned her head. "Hey Kakashi." She says, barely concerned with him. She looked back at Sasuke and sigh. She lifts Sasuke up, noticing he's not trying to stand. She started to panic. "K-Kakashi, I think he's a bit tired." She informs.

"K-Kuro…I-I'm fine…" Sasuke muttered.

"And that's why you can't move!" She yelled at him. Kakashi, Sasuke and Nyako all cringed at Kuro's voice in surprise, her voice angry. "Kakashi." She hands her brother to Kakashi. He and Sasuke disappear in a puff of smoke.

Kuro looked up at the screen to see her name and a rain ninja's name.

Yami Hitashu.

Kuro looked around to see a blue haired guy with two large black spots on either side of his hair smirking at her, looking up and down her body.

Since she was all ready on the field, she pulls out her sword and erected two vines that were ready to capture her opponent. She closes her eyes and prepares herself, using her connection with earth to feel the landscape of the arena. Where was the earth thinner?

"Heh, you know..." Kuro hears. It wasn't a voice she knew, so she assumes it's her opponent. "If I didn't have to beat you, I'd probably ask you on a date, cutie."

Kuro's eyes snapped open, only to send a red eyed glare at the blue haired Yami. "If you weren't so annoying already, I probably wouldn't kill you." She retorted. Thank god Sasuke was taken away. If he wasn't, Kuro wouldn't have gotten a chance to fight. Kuro could even feel Gaara's anger towards Yami and protectiveness towards her.

"Ready? Begin!"

Kuro morphed her swords to be two hammers. "I'm going to squash you like a bug." She said, crouching low to the ground.

"_Hunt him...it... like a lioness." _Nyako encouraged.

"Well, well. Looks like I'm not gonna have it easy, am I?" Yami snickered, staring up at the two thick vines. "Let's see how well you can fight, little kitten."


End file.
